


Yesteryear

by Kittytek



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, No One Is Okay, Other characters appear later, Sleepy bois family dynamic, everyone has something going on with them, i cant tell time, it all gets explained later, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, so dont expect this story to either, that doesnt last long, they're all brothers, undisclosed time period, well they are in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittytek/pseuds/Kittytek
Summary: They're happy.On their farm.With their family.Away from their past.They cant be hurt when they have each other.Right?They left their pasts behind....Right?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 52
Kudos: 377





	Yesteryear

Large walls of the capital encased the residences that stood inside of it. They were made of the strongest stones and resources, making them impossible to breakthrough. Soldiers patrolled across the top of the wall, watching for any threats to the city. Two gates were the only entrance and exit to such a heavily guarded place. The city prided itself on the safety it provided its citizens. It was a fair thing to be proud of. The guards kept the mobs at bay, as well as other dangers. They were safe in the walls, which allowed them to focus on other things. The idea that people would willingly live outside the walls was an insane idea. Only the crazed or idiotic would do such a thing. It was no wonder that the citizens of the city were confused by certain farm residents that lived not too far from the capital. 

Just outside of the walls, about five miles or so stood a quaint looking farm. The farmhouse looked over a large plot of land, most of which was used for growing crops which would then be sold at the market. Admittedly, most of these crops were potatoes. The house contained four residents. Four brothers, though none of them were related by blood. 

Phil, A man with blond hair stood in the kitchen, fixing breakfast. A green and white striped bucket hat sat on top of his head. The chosen head ware seemed like an odd choice compared to the earth-toned wardrobe he had. He donned a brown undershirt which was mostly covered by robes of varying greens.

Three other males sat at the nearby kitchen table. Two of them argued back and forth about a meaningless topic. Their voices would occasionally rise in volume, almost as if they had no regard for how sensitive the ears of any other present beings were. Tommy, the louder of the two, was the youngest of the group. He wore a white shirt with red sleeves and dark brown pants. Scrapes and bruises littered his skin. 

The other participant of the argument, Wilbur, seemed far more composed than the younger. He wore a beanie as well as a dark yellow sweater and black pants. A smirk was spread across his face, knowing he was winning the argument.

The third table member, a man with pink hair, quietly read a book, unfazed by the chaos around him. His clothes were far more elegant than those of his brothers. He wore a white blouse and black dress pants with a deep scarlet sash around the middle. Draped on the back of his chair was a fur-lined cloak, the same color as the sash. On his head rested a gold cirlclet. The book he was reading was large and thick. It had no title or cover, and looked old and worn out. Its reader didn’t seem to mind, as he was completely submerged in the words in front of him. He was so engrossed in the book that he startled when a hand was waved in front of his face.

“Techno!” Tommy called to the other, an annoyed look on his face as he waved his hand in front of the other’s face. He ignored the glare he got from the older. 

“Tommy.” The older replied in his typical monotone voice. “Can I help you?” He questioned, gently shoving the hand in his face away from him. Phil hummed from beside him. When had he gotten there?

“Breakfast, Techno.” Phil told him plainly, “We called your name multiple times but you didn’t answer. So we had to get the assistance of the child.” Wilbur laughed as Tommy gave an indignant huff at being called a child. He slumped back in his chair with crossed arms and an annoyed pout on his face as he mumbled protests.

“...Oh,” Techno replied simply. He looked down at the fresh bread, butter, and fruits that Phil slid his way before the blonde sat down himself. The conversation that followed was filled with loud screeching and laughter, as well as much scolding from Phil. Techno, for the most part, sat quietly and watched his brothers with a content smile.

Like always when they had a meal, Tommy would not so sneakily steal food off of Techno’s plate, which was always followed by Phil lecturing both of them on table manners. Techno didn’t mind. He didn’t really need to eat anyway. He always spent group meals reading a book or observing his brothers. Being as observant as he was clued him into a lot of things that none of them talked about.

None of them talked about where they had come from before they met each other. Tommy would try and pester them on occasion about certain topics he was curious about, like why Techno’s teeth seemed to be so sharp or why his ears looked pointy. He never pushed too far. They all knew when to stop asking questions.

That didn’t stop Techno from putting together a story for each of them.

He saw it in each of them. They were all battle-hardened, had been trained to fight against something. He saw the effects of it. The remnants of previous battles appeared in different ways for each brother.

Phil would jump at quiet noises, especially at night. If a twig snapped near him or he heard shuffling noises coming from behind, he would whirl around and reach for a weapon that was no longer there. He also couldn’t sleep in a dark room. A light had to be near him at all times, otherwise, he wouldn’t get a wink of sleep during the night.

For Wilbur, it was loud, sudden noises that set him off. If a barrel toppled over or a box fell off of a ledge, there was about a 50/50 chance between him getting ready to bolt or spiraling into a panic attack. It also showed in his eating habits. When Wilbur had first arrived at the farm, he always seemed to be surprised that there was enough food for everybody. It took him a while to learn that he could have snacks or take extras after a meal. Sometimes, those old habits will show up again, but that was only on bad days.

It was difficult to see the effects in Tommy, but once you found them, it was painfully obvious the teen had been through something traumatic. He was almost always by Wilbur’s side. He also usually listened to the man. If he was being too wild or chaotic, Wilbur was the one called to handle him. Tommy seemed to stand at attention when Wilbur called his name in a certain tone. He would straighten up and his eyes would immediately start searching for the brunette. Wilbur was also the one out of the four that Tommy went to when he had nightmares. Techno had often heard hushed whispers and sniffles during his many sleepless nights.

Techno often wondered what had harmed his brothers, and what continued to plague them. He also wondered if he could fight the problem, though he knew that wasn’t likely. Despite this, He knew that as long as the three of them stayed with him, he could keep them safe. On their farm. In their house, he knew he could protect them.

~~~

“Techno, come on! We need to go to the market!” Tommy shouted up the stairs of their two-story house. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his older brother. Phil and Wilbur stood at the doorway, though they were far calmer than their brother.

“C’mon, Techno. I know you hate people, but that’s no reason to make us late.” Wilbur called up to his brother with a grin on his face. A thud was heard from the top of the stairs. Laughs were heard as the trio downstairs failed to stifle their amusement. A few minutes later, Techno stumbled down the stairs in his typical fancy attire.

“Finally!” Tommy yelled as he bolted out the door to their cart and jumping on the spot next to the driver’s seat. The cart was rather small. It was pulled by a healthy looking horse. It carried about three bags full of crops, mostly potatoes. The adults traded glances and smiled at each other, though Wilbur rolled his eyes fondly before they all followed the teen. 

“Tommy do you have your pouch?” Phil asked, his parental tendencies shining through. Tommy pulled out the pouch from his belt and held it up for the others to see. Today, by Phil and Wilbur’s urging, was a shopping day. Typically the group traveled to the Capital’s market once a week to sell the harvest they collected from the farm. This time, however, they were bringing far less to sell than usual, allowing everybody ample time to look around and possibly buy something. 

Phil hopped up into the driver’s seat next to Tommy and took the reigns of the horse. Techno and Wilbur clambered into the back with the sacks of potatoes. Wilbur, like usual on these times of trips, held his worn guitar in his hand. 

The trip to town was filled with talking and laughter, just as it usually was. Wilbur would strum a few songs on his guitar. Some of them were common folk songs that everyone knew, but most were unfinished melodies of his own making. Once or twice, Phil had the horse speed up without warning, startling his brothers. It would end with Tommy and Wilbur yelling at Phil while he and Techno laughed at their reactions. Eventually, Tommy and Wilbur joined in.

The cart arrived at the city’s market by midmorning, and the group quickly got out and set up a small stall, while Techno found a place to leave the cart and horse. He insisted on staying with the cart instead of going into the market.

“I’ll go and look around when it’s less busy.” He told them, waving off his brother’s complaints. Wilbur and Phil had tried to argue against his decision, but in the end, they knew they’d get nowhere with how stubborn Techno was. With that, the three remaining, far more social brothers, wandered into the market and faced the crowd. 

Phil set up shop a decent distance into the crowd. The stall blended right in along with the shops. Once Phil had finished setting up shop, however, a small crowd quickly formed around the stall. Over the past few years, the brothers had gained a decent reputation for the crops they sold, making it easier to make a profit. This time was no different.

Tommy, however, was significantly less interested in his family’s small business and quickly grabbed Wilbur to drag along on his market escapades. Wilbur easily kept up with the rambunctious child. A fond smile rested on his face as he was led from booth to booth. If anyone asked about it, he would immediately deny it and accuse the younger of being a gremlin child. The resulting argument from the comment would undoubtedly scare the curious stranger off.

The day was happy and light as the brothers raced around the market, ohing and ahing at many different trinkets and nicknacks, though neither bought anything. Both were too accustomed to having too little that they scared to risk the attachment of anything else. Despite this, the smiles on their faces were genuine as the two explored the city.

It was a few hours later, midday when their time of joy came to an abrupt stop and everything came crashing down.

Tommy was once again leading Wilbur through the different buildings when something caught the brunette’s eye and he paused. A few pieces of paper, all the same, were nailed onto a stone pillar. Without much thought for the blond in front of him, he quickly strode over and yanked a poster down, getting a better look at the scribe, as his curiosity got the better of him. It was a bad habit of his, really. He stuck his nose where he didn’t belong.

This time, however, his curiosity was justified by the picture and it’s accompanying words that sprawled across the paper. His eyes widened in some form of panic and he quickly turned to look for his little brother.  
  
“Tommy!” He called out in a somewhat frantic tone. His eyes darted to and frow as he looked for the younger. Tommy thankfully hadn’t gone far and quickly emerged from a small crowd at the sound of his brother’s panicked voice.

“Wilbur? What is it, big man?” Confusion and concern laced his voice as he looked up towards the other’s eyes. A spike of dread shot through his body as he saw the alarm that had pooled into his brother’s eyes. Without a word, Wilbur hastily shoved the paper over to him, urging him to read what was on it. Fear immediately pooled within him as he looked up into the eyes of the picture and saw his own face, along with his brother’s, staring back.‘There’s no way’ he thought. That small hope quickly disintegrated as he read the words written on the page.

**"Wanted Alive for committed war crimes**

**General Wilbur Soot and his right-hand man Tommy Innit**

**The reward shall be discussed upon the criminals’ return**

**If found please return to the Capitol of Manberg"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go boys its time
> 
> Don't worry, everything will be explained in the chapters to come :)
> 
> Here's a discord https://discord.gg/8YV4Qn4


End file.
